Waiting
by TammyFBaybeh
Summary: 15 year old Bella falls in love with 20 year old Edward. But Edward would rather wait until she's legal. but will things change too much after Bella returns home from her first year of college. It's not the same innocent Bella Edward remembers 3 years ago


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

Chapter 1

This had to be the most boring summer ever. Here I am 15 years sitting in my room with my sister in the middle of the hot summer night. My older sister Alice on the other hand was busy chatting online with Edward. Alice and Edward went to school together years back.

Edward is our neighbor who I've had a crush on for as long as I can remember. He's well built, he's in a band, and just the easiest best looking guy I have ever laid my eyes on. The only thing is, he's 5 years older than me. Oh and he's my older brother Emmett's best friend. They have been cool ever since elementary school.

"Isabella!" my sister yelled at me shaking me out of my thoughts.

"What Alice? And could you please not use my government name," I said putting emphasis on the please.

"Yeah yeah, it's just that I'm talking to Edward, and I know how much you like him so…" she said trailing of at the end.

I didn't really see where see was going with this. It was obvious that I had a crush on Edward, well to Alice anyways. She's always too observant. I feel bad for whoever dates Alice in the future. "Ok. And?" I said trying to see what else I could get out of her.

"Well we're talking about you," she said very slowly, almost dragging each individual letter out. For a second I thought I had heard wrong.

A million thoughts ran through my mind. Is this good? Bad? I wonder how long they've been talking about me. What could Edward possibly have to about plain Jane me? I'm surprised that he's even…once again I was interrupted by the little pixie that was my sister.

"Bella he said that he thinks you're beautiful. But then he said you're just too young and Emmett's his best friend," Alice explained basically summing up the whole thirty minute conversation.

"Oh shit! Whoaaa I need to calm down. What else did he say?" at this point I was very eager to know. I was hanging on to every last word spilling from Alice's lips.

"He umm, he wants you to sneak out and talk to him," Alice said beaming up at me.

No way, this could not be happening. I feel like a stupid school girl finally about to get her first kiss. _Ok Bella, get it together!_ I composed myself and said, "Ok tell him to give me five minutes".

I went to my bathroom connected to my room and immediately started to brush my teeth. After that I washed my face. I walked into my room and slid my closet door to the side looking for my favorite pair of jeans to slip on. After I found them I got my softball teams hoodie and threw it on.

I looked back at Alice and told her, "Help me sneak out." At first she looked a little scared. But she stood and followed me to the dining room.

I decided it would be easier to sneak out of the patio door rather the front door so I wouldn't wake my parents. So Alice held the blinds up to keep them from moving around as I smoothly slipped the door open and snaked my way through the blinds and out the door. Once I was outside I skillfully climbed the side gate and gracefully dropped to the ground on the other side leaving my two dogs behind. When I came from around the side Edward was waiting under the streetlight wearing his college hoodie and some dark jeans.

"Hey Bella," he said pulling me into a warm hug. I couldn't help but turn my face towards his neck and breathed in the scent that was Edward. I couldn't exactly place the smell, but I liked it.

"Hey Edward, so what did you want to…" once again tonight I was cut off. But this time by Edwards lips. I barely had any time to react. This electric sensation pulsed through my lips and through my body. I'm sure Edward felt it too. All too soon the feeling was gone as Edward pulled away allowing us to breath. We were both gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out, "I've just always wondered what that would feel like," his green eyes dancing around as he looked at me. I wanted to say me too, but I just played it cool.

Instead of saying anything, I pulled his head back to mine to make our lips meet once again. This time my body had a mind of its own. My hands found their way to his bronze hair disheveling it even more. This kiss was different than the first. The first was innocent and sweet. There was nothing innocent about this one. Edwards tongue ran over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged opening my lips ever so slightly. Our tongues met and danced for dominance.

All too soon we had to stop because I heard someone walking up. Ugh Alice! "…Hey guys, Emmett is up and he's about to walk the dogs because they won't stop barking…" she said giving us enough warning to straighten ourselves out.

All too soon Emmett rounded the same corner with the dogs flanking him leashes in hand. "Here let me have Monster and you take Rex," Alice said leading them down the street and around the corner giving Edward and I some more alone time.

We were able to have another kiss similar to our second one before they came back onto the street. Alice made their presence known by saying something to the dog loud enough for us to hear. We stepped from in between the cars and emerged on the sidewalk. All too soon I had to tell Edward goodnight and I went back inside before Emmett and Alice were back at the house.

I was taking off my shoes when Alice busted in and asked, "So, what happened Bella?"

I started giggling and told her what happened. "Ahhhhh I can't believe this," she squealed.

"Alice keep it down! Mom and Dad are sleeping," I scolded.

"Sorry I just can't believe this. I knew Edward liked you. I just had this weird feeling he like you, I just can't explain it," she said apologetically.

That night I went to sleep replaying the kisses over and over in my mind. Did it really just happen?

**AN: This is my first fanfic. So I'm open to constructive criticism. Read and Review let me know what you think and if I should update. **


End file.
